russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Papal-visit-coverage-sked 2015 (on major TV networks)
January 15, 2015 'ABS-CBN' 12:00pm– It’s Showtime 3:30pm–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports+Action and ANC) 6:15pm–TV Patrol (Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas) (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports+Action and ANC) 8:15pm–Dream Dad 9:00pm–Forevermore 9:45pm–Two Wives 10:15pm – Aquino & Abunda Tonight 10:45pm – Faith 11:30pm – Bandila 12:00mn – Banana Nite 12:30am to 1:30 am – O Shopping 'TV5' 4:00pm – #DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 6:00pm–Aksyon (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 8:00pm–Movie Max 5 10:00pm–Aksyon JournalisMO (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 12 mn to 1:30 am – Shop Japan (its sister, Aksyon TV also simulcasted Aksyon sa Tanghali) 'GMA-7' 3 pm – Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 6:30pm-Saksi 7:30pm–24 Oras (Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas) 8:30pm–More Than Words 9:30pm-Once Upon A Kiss 10:00pm–Second Chances 10:45 pm–Empress Ki 11:30pm–24-Oras 12:30mn–Saksi 1:30am – Planet Earth (narrated by Raffy Tima) 'ABS-CBN' 4:00am–Umagang Kay Ganda (Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas) 8:00am–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action and ANC) 12:00nn- It’s Showtime 3:30pm–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (ABS-CBN Sports + Action also simulcasted it from the ANC) 5 pm – TV Patrol (Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas) (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action) 9 pm – Dream Dad 9:45 pm – Forevermore 10:30 pm – Two Wives 11 pm – Aquino & Abunda Tonight 11:15 pm – Faith 12 mn – Bandila 12:45 am – Banana Nite 1:15 am to 2:15 am – O Shopping 'TV5' 4:00am–Aksyon sa Umaga (#DearPopeFrancis) 8:00am–#DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 12:00nn–Aksyon sa Tanghali (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 2:00pm–Movie Max 5 (on Aksyon TV: History with Lourd replay marathon) 4:00pm– #DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 6:00 pm–Aksyon (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 8:00pm–PBA (delayed telecast, simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 10:30pm– Aksyon-JournalisMO (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 12:30 am–T3 Enforced (replay) 1 am to 2:30 am – Shop Japan 'GMA-7' 4:30am–Reporter’s Notebook (replay) 5:00am –Unang Hirit 8:00am–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 12:00pm–Eat Bulaga! 3:00pm–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 6:30pm-Saksi (Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas) 7:30pm–24 Oras (Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas) 8:30pm–More Than Words 9:15pm–Once Upon A Kiss 10:00pm–Second Chances 10:30pm–Bubble Gang 12:00am–Saksi 12:30am–The Tim Yap Show 1 am to 1:30 am – Jojo A. All The Way! January 17, 2015 'ABS-CBN' 4:00am–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action and ANC) 12:00pm–It’s Showtime 4:00pm–TV-Patrol-Weekend (Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas) with Ted Failon (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action and ANC) 6:00pm–Mga Kwento ni Marc Logan 7:00pm–Home Sweetie Home 7:30pm–Maalaala Mo Kaya 8:30 pm–The Voice of the Philippines (season 2) 9:30 pm–Banana Split Extra Scoop 10:30 pm–The Bottomline with Boy Abunda 11:30pm-TV-Patrol-Weekend 12:30am–The-Weekend-News 1:30am to 2:30am – O Shopping 'TV5' 4:00am– Aksyon sa Umaga (#DearPopeFrancis) 9:00am–#DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 2:00pm–Movie Max 5 4:00pm–Pastol sa Panahon ng Pagbabago 6:00pm–Aksyon-Sabado (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 8:00pm–Tropa Mo Ko: Nice Di Ba?! 9:00pm–Iskul Bukol (revival rerun) 9:30pm–Everybody Hapi (rerun) 10:00pm– Aksyon-JournalisMO (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 12:00mn to 4:00am – Shop Japan 'GMA-7' 4:00am–Regular programming 6:00am–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 12:00pm-Eat Bulaga! 3:00pm–Startalk 7:00pm–Saksi-Weekend 7:30pm–24 Oras Weekend 8:00pm – Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento 9:00pm–Magpakailanman 10:00pm– Celebrity Bluff 11:00pm-24-Oras-Weekend 11:30pm – Saksi-Weekend 12:00 mn to 1:00 am – Walang Tulugan with the Master Showman January 18 2015 'ABS-CBN' 4:00am–Regular programming 7:00am–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action and ANC) 11:00am-ASAP-20 2:30pm-Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action and ANC) 6:30pm–Goin-Bulilit 7:30pm–Wansapanataym 8:30pm–Rated K 9:30pm–The Voice of the Philippines (season 2) 10:30pm-Gandang Gabi, Vice 11:30pm-TV-Patrol-Weekend 12:30am-The-Weekend-News 1:30 am to 2:30 am – O Shopping 'TV5' 4:00am– Aksyon sa Umaga (#DearPopeFrancis) 9:00am–#DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 1:00pm–Pastol sa Panahon ng Pagbabago 2:00pm– #DearPopeFrancis (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 7:30pm–PBA (LIVE) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 9:30pm–Aksyon-Linngo (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 11:30 pm–Aksyon-JournalisMO (#DearPopeFrancis) (simulcast on Aksyon TV and Radyo5) 1:30 am to 2:30 am – Shop Japan 'GMA-7' 4:00am–Regular programming 7:30am-Monsuno 8:00am – AHA 8:45am–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 12:00nn–Sunday-All-Stars 2:30pm–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 5:30pm–Regular programming onwards (starting with 24 Oras Weekend) January 19 2015 'ABS-CBN' 4:00am–Umagang Kay Ganda (Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas) (simulcast on ANC) 8:00am–Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (simulcast on ABS-CBN Sports + Action) 10:15 am onwards – Regular programming (starting with Pedro Penduko) 'TV5' 4:00am–Aksyon-Sa-Umaga (simulcast on Aksyon TV) 10:00 am-Healing Galing sa TV5) 'GMA-7' 5:00am–Unang Hirit 8:00am–Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas 11:00am-Eat Bulaga! Note: PTV and IBC also cover that on January 14, 2015 in the afternoon until evening, but in whole day from January 15 starting at 6 am until January 19 (IBC also covers that until January 19 at 5 pm).